Mine
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: "Sie verdient dich nicht. Du gehörst mir." "Dir?", fragte Edward grinsend. "Mir.", knurrte Jasper und nagelte ihn gegen einen Baum.


**Titel:** Mine

**Originaltitel:** Mine

**Autor:** butterfly1415

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Twilight/Bis(s)

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward

**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Humor

**Warnung:** Slash  
**Wortanzahl: **1655 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** "Sie verdient dich nicht. Du gehörst mir." "Dir?", fragte Edward grinsend. "Mir.", knurrte Jasper und nagelte ihn gegen einen Baum.  
**Disclaimer: **Die Twilight-Serie gehört der wundervollen Stephenie Meyer. Wenn ich sie besitzen würde, wäre sie nicht so nett und romantisch. Und Bella wäre nicht da. Und es wären stattdessen Edward und Jasper. Und es gäbe sehr viel Sex. Also gehört mich offensichtlich nicht Twilight.

**A/N: **In letzter Zeit habe ich dieses Pairing immer lieber gewonnen. Sie sind wirklich einfach nur süß.

Wenn du Bella oder einfach nur Bella/Edward liebst, solltest du dies nicht lesen.

**Ü/N:** Ich kann der Autorin im Bezug zum Pairing nur zustimmen. ^^

**Mine**

Edward starrte. Er versuchte es nicht zu tun, aber es war ziemlich schwer, wenn Jasper so angab. Jasper zeigte den Cullens und den Wölfen einige Tricks, die sie im kommenden Kampf gegen Victorias Neugeborene nutzen konnten.

Edward machte sich darüber nicht wirklich Sorgen. Er wusste, dass sie, zusammen mit seiner Familie und den Wölfen, keine Probleme sein würden. Die Neugeborenen waren nicht für den Kampf ausgebildet, nur zum Töten, und Victoria hatte keinen Vampir wie Jasper in ihrer Armee. Mit dieser großen Erfahrung im Kampf.

Sie waren wieder an dem Ort, den sie zum Baseball spielen genutzt hatten. Edward machte sich mehr Sorgen darüber, dass er das Gefühl in seinem Arm verlieren würde, danach urteilend wie stark Bella ihn umklammerte. Er musste ein Knurren zurückdrängen und dem Drang widerstehen sie wegzustoßen. Jasper drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. Edward lächelte zurück.

_Sie nervt dich_, stellte Jasper in seinen Gedanken fest.

Edward nickte langsam, zu schnell für Bella um es zu bemerken, obwohl ihr Blick für keine Sekunde von ihm wich.

Jasper drehte sich wieder um und Edward konnte hören wie einige seiner Familienmitglieder fragten, warum er immer wieder mit Edward Kontakt aufnahm. Sam warf ihm einen Blick zu und schüttelte dann langsam seinen Kopf.

_All das nur für ein Mädchen. Nur für sie und dann liebt er sie nicht einmal. Er fickt stattdessen seinen Bruder. Blutsauger, ernsthaft._

Edward musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Jasper umkreise Paul, einen der Wölfe. Er duckte sich und sprang dann nach vorne, Paul zu Boden werfend. Paul sah verwirrt aus als er sich liegend im Dreck wiederfand und einige der Wölfe lachten. Paul stand auf, Jasper einen wütenden, aber doch beeindruckten Blick schickend, und entfernte sich.

Als nächstes war Jacob dran. Jacob war vorsichtiger und wollte offensichtlich nicht so enden wie Paul. Jacob umkreiste Jasper, der still da stand, seine Augen auf Jacob und seine Hände unten an seinen Seiten. Es war beeindruckend. Jasper kauerte sich nieder, seine Augen immer noch auf Jacob, der seine Kehle anvisierte.

Es passierte schnell, Jasper hatte seinen Arm um Jacobs Nacken. Er hatte sein Gesicht in den Dreck gedrückt und seine Zähne Millimeter von seiner Kehle. Jasper ließ Jacob los, stand auf und klopfte seine Hose ab.

"Du musst schneller sein." Jacob stand einfach nur auf und nickte, bevor er dorthin ging, wo der Rest der Wölfe wartete.

"Erinnert euch wie schnell wir sind." Es gab keinerlei Zeichen des Angebens in seinen Bewegungen als er sich bewegte und plötzlich wieder neben Jacob stand, einige Meter entfernt. Einige der Wölfe sahen beeindruckt aus und Jared starrte, sein Mund offen.

"Die Neugeborenen sind nicht trainiert, aber sie wurden gerade erst gewandelt und sie sind wütend. Wütend und durstig. Ich weiß nicht was Victoria ihnen erzählt hat, damit sie ihr folgen, aber es ist wahrscheinlich etwas über die Tatsache, dass es hier Blut gibt. Das, wenn sie uns töten, es niemanden gibt der fähig ist sie aufzuhalten. Sie werden frei sein und können all das Blut trinken, dass sie wollen. Sie werden ihre Geschwindigkeit als ihren Vorteil nutzen, weil es ihr einzigster ist.", endete Jasper und trat zurück in den Schmutz, wo sie trainiert hatten.

"Edward", sagte er und neigte seinen Kopf um anzuzeigen, dass er an der Reihe war. Edward befreite sich selber aus Bellas Griff und ging hinüber zu Jasper.

"Zielt auf ihre Hälse. Sie werden nicht sterben außer wenn ihr sie in Stücke reißt und sie dann verbrennt.", erklärte Jasper, keine Spur von Gefühlen in seiner Stimme. Einige der Wölfe waren schockiert. Jasper lächelte, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen.

"Ich wurde auf diese Weise trainiert, kein Grund schockiert zu sein. Entweder ihr seid dabei oder ihr seid draußen. Wir müssen sie töten", sagte er und wandte sein Gesicht Edward zu.

Edward konnte nicht in seinen Kopf kommen, Jasper fuhr fort zu zählen, Gedichte oder Romane zu rezitieren und hielt seinen Geist bewacht.

"Du gibst mir hier keinen Vorteil, Jasper", sagte Edward. Jasper lächelte.

"Nein. Du wirst diesen Vorteil jedoch in dem Kampf haben. Du wirst wissen, wo sie zuschlagen wollen und wie."

Jasper bewegte sich vorwärts, schnell, noch bevor er überhaupt mit dem Sprechen fertig war.

"Bewegt euch schnell, überrascht sie", sagte er, während er Edward umkreiste. Er bewegte sich nach vorne und Edward, keine Zeit zum reagieren habend, fiel zu Boden.

"Sie werden nicht fähig sein ihren Geschwindigkeitsvorteil zu nutzen, wenn wir sie überraschen."

Jasper drückte Edwards Arme mit seinen eigenen zu Boden, ein Knie in seinem Bauch und eins seiner Beine mit einem seinem festhalten. Seine Zähne waren Millimeter von Edwards Kehle entfernt. Edward konnte seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, obwohl Jasper wirklich nicht atmen brauchte und es kitzelte, wenn er sprach.

Jasper kicherte und sperrte seinen Geist auf.

_So eine Schande, dass es kein Blut in diesen hübschen kleinen Körper von dir gibt._

Edward lächelte und Jasper stand auf, Edward eine Hand anbietend. Edward nahm sie, seine Finger um Jaspers wickelnd und ebenfalls aufstehend. Jasper drehte sich herum um Carlisle anzusehen.

"Ich muss jagen", erklärte er schlicht.

"Warum hast du das noch nicht getan, Jasper?", fragte Esme.

"Ich war beschäftigt", antwortete Jasper kühl. Carlisle sah gereizt aus, aber schüttelte dies ab.

"Edward, geh mit ihm. Du musst etwas mehr jagen, wenn du alleine sein musst mit Bella während des Kampfes." Edward nickte.

"Aber... wann kommst du zurück?", fragte Bella, einen panischen Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen. Edward seufzte innerlich.

"Bald", sagte er nur, bevor er Jasper in die Wälder folgte.

Kurz bevor sie in den Wälder verschwanden, drehte sich Jasper um und wandte sich an die Wölfe.

"Ich entschuldige mich. Emmett wird übernehmen." Die Wölfe sahen ein wenig verdutzt aus, aber dann nickte Leah.

_Wow. Dieser Blutsauger ist wirklich etwas. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie so sein können. Er ist beeindruckend mit diesen Kampftechniken. Und höflich ebenfalls. Wenn sie alle so wären, würde ich nichts gegen Vamps haben._

Edward kicherte und Leah konzentrierte sich auf ihn.

"Raus aus meinen Kopf, _Eddie_. Ich habe bereits genug dort drin."

"Ich würde es, wenn ich könnte, Leah.", antwortete Edward und wandte sich dann an Jasper.

"Willst du rennen?" Jasper grinste.

_Schau, ob du mich fangen kannst, __Eddie__._

Edward lachte und rannte nach Jasper in die Wälder.

Sobald sie weit genug weg waren, dass sie anderen nicht fähig waren sie zu hören, sprach Jasper.

"Warum bist du immer noch mit ihr zusammen, wenn sie dich nervt?" Edward sah Jasper an als sie rannten, den Geruch einiger Vögel und Berglöwen einfangend.

"Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich liebe sie nicht. Sie ist mehr wie eine Schwester oder ein Freund und ich fühle mich als wenn ich sie beschützen sollte. Und wenn ich sage, dass es vorbei ist, wird sie verletzt sein. Und das will ich nicht. Aber sie ist einfach nur verdammt nervend."

Jasper dachte für einige Momente nach, doch dann sprang ein Berglöwe direkt vor sie. Ein Lächeln huschte über Jaspers Züge als er es schaffte ihn zu Boden zu werfen.

Die große Katze kämpfte mit alles was sie hatte, aber Jasper schaffte trotzdem sie zu beißen. Er sog das dicke Blut ein und es rann über sein Kinn und Kiefer und tropfte auf den Boden.

Sobald sie leer gesaugt war, stand Jasper auf. Edward, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, duckte sich und bewegte sich in Richtung eines anderen Löwen, der aufgetaucht war. Er war dankbar, dass er nicht rot werden konnte in diesen Moment.

Die Löwen lagen tot hinter ein Paar Buschen und Jasper und Edward waren satt. Edward fühlte Augen auf sich und sah hinüber zu Jasper, welcher ihn anstarrte. Seine Augen hatten sich nun zurück gewandelt von Schwarz zu einem dunklen goldbraun.

"Du musst mit ihr Schluss machen. Es ist dir besonders nicht fair gegeben. Du willst sie nicht heiraten, nicht wahr?" Edward schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich denke nicht. Sie will dich heiraten und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist und dich nun von ihr trennst, musst du sie heiraten. Und wir können dies doch nicht zulassen.", beendete Jasper. Er sprach nicht bis er etwas zu sagen hatte, Edward wusste dies.

_Und wir können dies doch nicht zulassen. Ich will das nicht._

"Wir können immer noch wegziehen, wenn es zu schlimm wird", sagte Jasper.

"Ja", stimmte Edward zu.

_Ich will nicht das er sie heiratet, sie verdient ihn nicht. Er gehört mir._

_Fuck. _Und dann wieder das Zählen, die Gedichte und die Kampfstrategien.

"Dir?", fragte Edward grinsend. Jasper sah ertappt aus, knurrte und bewegte sich dann vorwärts, Edward an den Baum hinter ihm festhaltend.

"Mir.", flüsterte Jasper in sein Ohr als er ihn grob küsste. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und tanzten umeinander. Der Kuss wurde sanfter und Jasper biss in Edwards Lippe. Edward knurrte und schlich mit seiner Hand unter Jaspers Hemd, mit seinen Hände über all die Narben fahrend.

Jasper stöhnte und presste sich dichter an Edward, mit seinen Daumen über Edwards Gesicht fahrend. Der Kuss wurde wieder härter, jeder Teil ihrer Körper war in Kontakt mit dem anderen. Als würden sie versuchen eine Person zu werden.

Später in dieser Nacht klopfte jemand an Jaspers Tür. Oder eher, Edward klopfte an Jaspers Tür. Er war glücklich.

Edward öffnete die Tür ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

"Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht." Jasper hob eine Augenbraue.

_Details? Und bitte schließ die Tür._

Edward gluckste leise und ging zur Tür, während Jasper sein Buch weglegte und sich im Bett bewegte, sodass Edward Platz hatte. Edward kam herüber und legte sich hin. Seine Hand fand Jaspers.

"Sie fing an zu weinen und alles, aber sonst lief es gut. Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Ich habe _nicht mehr_ hinzugefügt, damit sie nicht denkt, dass ich komplett herzlos bin." 

Jasper nickte. "Nun, du musst immer sicher gehen, dass Leute dich nicht hassen. Ich selber habe nichts gegen ein paar Feinde." 

Edward lachte leise und schob sich über Jasper um ihn zu küssen.

"Jetzt gehöre ich ganz dir.", flüsterte Edward. Jasper lächelte.

"Endlich."

Und ihre Lippen trafen sich.

Ende


End file.
